1\\J54 Interdisciplinary Researchoh Stress, Self-Control & Addiction Principal Investigator/Program Director(Last, First, Middle): SINHA, Rajita DESCRIPTION: See instructions. State the application's broad, long-term objectives arid specific aims, making reference to the health relatedriess of the project (i.e., relevanceto themission of'theAgency). Describe concisely the researchdesign arid methods for achievingthesegoals.Describe .the rationale and techniques you will use to pursue thesegoals. . . . : In addition, in two or three sentences,describe in plain, lay languagethe relevance of this research to public health. If the application is funded, this description, as is, AWN become public information: therefore, do not include prbprietary/cohfidehtialinformation. DO NOT EXCEEDTHESPACE ' ' ' Tobacco smdking, alcohol cbhsurhption and bverconsumptibn of rich and high fat 'comfort' foods are the top three causes^of preventable death and disease in the US today. The persistent and compulsive engagement in th'ese addictions despite serious health, social and legal consequences is a common feature- Emerging data indicate that self control mechanisms ate critical in perpetuating this compulsive engagement in addictive behaviors^Stress, which plays a key role in addiction, other psychiatric illnesses and in many chronic diseases, alsb facilitates lapses in self control. Although researchoh the links between stressand addiction, stress and psychiatric disorders and stress and chronic diseasesexists, systematicresearcho'ri the intetactidris between Stress, self control and addictibn have been rare. This three-wayinterplay between Stress;: selfcbntrbl and addictibri is complex^arid requires ah interdisciplinary (ID) conceptual ffarhewbrkwith cbflabtiratiye telffi^-based approaches;bfstOdy that include the rhuitiple brain, bbdy, behavioral and sbciai syslerhSVWe therefore^ stress, self control and addiction GSSA) tfiat brings^togetherbver 50 leading'scientists;who conduct research relevant to a nurhber of Nlfi slitutes^MH^lA, NlDArNlAAA, NHLBI/NGI; NfGHD, NllDidK, NlEHS, NINDS, NIDtD). These experts rephSseritirigf20 disciplines that spah 5 schools (IvJedicihe, Arts arid Sciences, Mahagerheht, Nursihg ahd / public Heaith) arid three academic Institutions will cbllaborate as a team to: (A) identify Mechanisms iiftd&riyirici the development 6f stress-related effectson self-controlin the addictive behaviors of smc-kihg, dnnkihgand overeating; (B) evaluate self-control mechanisms in thepathophysiology of chronic stress arid addictionf and (0) develdp social, behavioral andpharmacological strategies to increase self-control and ^cWa'setri^se^a^aic^ve behaviors, these gbais will be acCbmplishedusing animal mbdels (hbn-hutnan pfirfllte;arid fbdetits) iahd hurhdn studies that include Children and adults. Achieving these gbals v\/iil have a direct irtipact in reducing rnbrbidity atVd mbrtaJityresulting from each of these disbrderS.Thei gb[unreadable]is will be '/ achifeiyed by addriessing the following specific aims: (1) to establish an interdisciplinary research cotisortiurh by brihgifitj tbgetheYleadihg biological, behavibfal and sbciai scientists to examine the mechahisrfis underlying ^tressvself-cbrttrol and addictive behaviors; (2) To conduct programmatic, team-based collaborative research tbunderstarid the prbcesses underlying stress and self control that promote and maihtaihcbrripulsive Srhokirtg, drinking artd bvereatihg; (3) To develop new sbciai, behavioral and pharmacological pfeventibh and treatment strategies to decrease stress, increase self-cbritrbl and prevent and decrease addictive behavibrs; (4) to foster career development and mentoring of interested students ahd scientists from varied disciplines in cbllabbrative, interdisciplinary research on stress, self control, addiction and related chronic diseases; and (5) To disseminate research findings to professional audiences arid the pubiic, including partnering with the Community to Collaboratively address emerging social( health pbiicy and bioethical issues raised by studies of stress, self-control and addictive behaviors. PERFORMANCE SltE(S) (organization, city, state) Yale University, New Haven, CT University of California- Irvihe, Irvine, CA Flbrida State University, Tallahassee, FLA PHS 398(Rev. 04/06) Page ^ FormPage2 1:U54 Interdisciplinary Research on Stress, Seif-CoritrdI & Addiction Principal investigator/Program Director (Last. First, Middle): SINHA, Rajita KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Naftie eRA Commons User Name Organization Role oh Project SEEATTACHED OTHER SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTORS Name Organization Role on Project SEE ATTACHED Huifiah EnibryOihic Sfeifi Ceils |^ No D Yes If the proposed project Involves human embryonic stem cells, list below the registration number of the specific cell llne(s) from the following list http://^tehiCeHs.nih.qbv/rieqistfV/index:siSp. Usedohtin'dation pages ashee'ded. If a specific line cannot berefe'rehceclatthis time, include a statement that one from the Registry Will be'.used,^, .[unreadable]'.-.[unreadable],'... .: . . ., '[unreadable]...[unreadable]:. [unreadable]:[unreadable].:. Cell Line Disclosure Permission Statement Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. SeeSBIR/STTR instructions. [U Ye^ Q No PHS398 (Rev. 04/06) ~~ ~ Page 3 ."..'.''.' Form Page 2 NurtiberWefo/tovvrhgpages corisecutiveiy throughout (he application. Do not use suffixes such as 4a, 4b. : U54 Key Faculty in the Yale Interdisciplinary Research Consortium NIH Roadmap Application on Stress, Self Control and Addiction (IRCSSA) Name eRA Commons Organization Project Role Sinha, Rajita PhD RAJITA geqrge_m_ander Anderson, George PhD son Arnsten, Amy PhD AMY_ARNSTEN Axelrod, Seth PhD SAXELROD Baumeister, Roy PhD BAUMEISTER Blumberg, Hilary PhD HPBLUMBERG Bockenstedt, Linda MD bockenlk Brandt, Cynthia MD CBRANDT Brownell, Kelly PhD KBROWNELL Carson, Richard PhD RECARSON Cleary, Paul PhD PDCLEARY Constable, Todd PhD constable12 DiLeone, Ralph PhD dileone Ding, Yu-Shin PhD YU_SHIN_DING Duman Duman, Ronald PhD Falba, Tracey PhD TFALBA Fletcher, Jason PhD JMFLETCHER Frost, James PhD JJFROST Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Florida State University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Duke University Yale University Yale University Project Director; Principal Investigator PI: Project 14; Investigator: Projects 8, 10 PI: Project 2; Investigator: Projects 4, 5, 6, 9 Investigator: Projects 1 (U54), 12 (R25); Professional Project Manager PI: Project 10; Investigator: Projects 4, 11, 13 PI: Project 6; Investigator: Projects 4, 5, 7, 8 Co-l: Project 1 2 (R25) Co-l: Project 13 IRC Steering Committee; Consulting Investigator :Project 1 (U54), Project 12 (R25) Consulting Investigator : Project 8 Co-l: Project 11 Consulting Investigator: Project 7, Project 13 (P30); Collaborator: Project 6 Co-Pi: Project 3 Investigator: Project 8 IRC Steering Committee; Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) Co-Investigator: Project 1 1 .Co-Investigator: Project 1 1 Consulting Investigator: Project 8 PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued4/2006) Page 4 Continuation Format Page Fulbright, Robert MD RFULBRIGHT Gallo, William PhD WGALLO Gelernter, Joel MD jGELERNTER Goldberg, Steven PhD Goldbergs Gray, Jeremy PhD jgrayl Green, Donald PhD GREEND Grey, Margaret DrPH MMGREY Grilo, Carlos PhD cgrilo Hohmann, Andrea PhD AHOHMANN Horvath, Tamas PhD THORVATH DVM Kalmar, Jessica PhD JKALMAR Katz. Stuart MD SDKATZ Kaufman, Joan PhD joan r. kaufman Keenan, Patricia PhD PKEENAN Kim-Cohen, Julia PhD KIM-COHENJ Yale University Yale University Yale University NIDA Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University University of Georgia Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Krystal, John MD jkrystal Yale University Lampert, Rachel PhD LAMPERT Yale University Landwirth, Julius JD MD JLANDWIRTH Yale University Lee, Daeyeol PhD DAEYEOLLEE Yale University PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page 5 Consulting Investigator: Project 7 Co-Investigator: Project 11 Co-Investigator: Project 14 (P30); Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) Consulting Investigator: Project 5 Co- 1: Project 13 (P30); Investigator: Project 7 IRC Steering Committee; Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) IRC Steering Committee; Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) Investigator: Project 7; Consulting Investigator: Projects 8, 10; Co-investigator: Project 13 Consulting Investigator: Project 5 Consulting Investigator: Project 3 Investigator: Project 6 Data Safety Monitor Project 9 Collaborator: Project 6 Co-Investigator: Project 1 1 Collaborator: Project 6 Co-Director; Project 1 (U54); IRC Steering Committee; Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) Co-Investigator: Project 1 3 (P30); Investigator: Project 7; Consulting Investigator: Projects 8, 9 Co-Chair, Bioethics Committee, Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) PI: Project 4; Consulting Investigator: Projects 9, 11 Continuation Format Page Levine, Robert MD RJLEVINE Maciejewski, Paul PhD pMaciejewski Mayes, Linda MD LMAYES Mazure, Carolyn PhD CMAZURE McKee, Sherry SMCKEE Miller, Perry PhD MD PMILLER Nairn, Angus PhD ANAIRN Neumeister, Alex PhD ANEUMEISTER Nolen-Hoeksema, Susan SNOLEN PhD Olausson, Peter PhD JPOLAUSSON O'Malley, Stephanie OMALLEYS Picciotto, Marina PhD marina Piomelli, Daniele PhD dpiomelli PharmD Potenza, Marc MD PhD marcnpotenza Rajeevan, Nallakkandi NRAJEEVAN PhD Rosenbaum, Sara JD Rounsaville, Bruce MD . BROUNSAVILLE Ryan, Sheryl MD SHERYLRYAN Santos, Laurie PhD LSANTOS Sherwin, Robert MD rsherwin PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University' Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University University of California, Irvine Yale University Yale University George Washington University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Page 6 Chair Bioethics Steering Committee; Data Safety Monitor; Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) Co-Pi: Project 1 2 (R25) Co-Pi: Project 6; IRC Steering Committee PI: Project 12 (R25); Co-Chair IRC Steering Committee; Co-Director: Project 1 (U54) PI: Project 9; Consulting Investigator: Projects 2,4,5,11; Investigator: Project 7 Consulting Investigator: Project 13 (P30) Consulting Investigator: Project 14 PI:Project 8;Consulting Investigator: Project 4; Collaborator: Project 6; Investigator: Project 7 Investigator: Project 6 Co-l: Project 3 Co-l: Project 9; Consulting investigator: Projects 1 (U54), 3, 7, 10, 11; IRC Steering Committee Consulting Investigator: Project 9 PI: Project 5 ; Consulting Investigator: Project 2, 14 (P30) PI: Project 7; Consulting Investigator: Project 3, 4, 6, 8, 9 Co-l: Project 13 (P30) Policy Consultant Co-Director: Project 1 (U54); IRC Steering Committee; Consulting Investigator: 2, 10 Consulting Investigator: Project 6 Consulting Investigator: Project 4 IRC Steering Committee, Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) Continuation Format Page JSINDELAR Yale University DANASMALL Yale University MSOFUOGLU Yale University Sindelar, Jody PhD Small, Dana PhD Sofuoglu, Mehmet MD PhD Soufer, Robert MD Talley, Sandra PhD RSOUFER Yale University STALLEY Yale University Taylor, Jane PhD JANE TAYLOR Tebes, Jacob PhD JTebes Tice, Diane PhD DIANNEJTICE Vroom, Victor PhD WROOM Wang, Fei PhD FWANG Yeckel, Mark PhD MYECKEL Zhang, Heping PhD Heping Zhang Yale University Yale University Florida State University Yale University Yale University Yale University Yale University Zonana, Howard PhD Yale University Co-Director: Project 1 (U54); PI: Project 11; Co-Investigator: Project 1 3 (P30); Consulting Investigator: Projects 12 (R25) Investigator: Project 7 Co-Investigator: Project 9 IRC Steering Committee; Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54) Consulting Investigator: Project 1 (U54), Project 13 (P30) PI: Project 3; Consulting Investigator: Projects 2, 4, 5, 6 Project Leader of IRCSSA Evaluation; Co-l: Project 1 (U54) Co-Pi: Project 10 IRC Team Consultant: Project 12 (R25) Post-Doctoral Associate: Project 13 (P30) Co-Pi: Project 2 Co-Pi: Project 1 3 (P30) Data Safety Monitor: Project 1 (U54), Project 1 3 (P30) PHS 398/2590 (Rev.09/04, Reissued4/2006) Page 7 Continuation Format Page 1:U54 Interdisciplinary Research on Stress, Self-Control & Addiction Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): SINHA, Rajita RESEARCH GRANT OVERALL TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Project 1 of 14: Interdisciplinary Research on Stress, Self-Control & Addiction (Face Page) 1 U54 Description,